<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can I say that I need you by karmy18</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23089312">Can I say that I need you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmy18/pseuds/karmy18'>karmy18</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, but you know that feeling, so she seeks out the one person who means the most to her, that all you want in the world is for someone to be there, that's what lena is feeling, the one where you just need another person, this is a oneshot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:35:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23089312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmy18/pseuds/karmy18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes all you need is one person in the world.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>158</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Can I say that I need you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Can you be my friend?”</p>
<p>It had been a long day. One long day in a series of long days.</p>
<p>Kara stares at her searching.</p>
<p>It’s like she finds an answer as she opens the door wide open so that Lena can step inside her apartment.</p>
<p>She doesn’t know what to do with her hands.</p>
<p>Kara leans against the counter. She’s trying not to watch her. She can’t seem to stop herself.</p>
<p>Lena was the one who had come by after all. She had been motivated to come across the city and knock on Kara’s door.</p>
<p>She could have gone home to an empty apartment.</p>
<p>That’s what she had been doing on the nights she had made it out of work and into her own bed.</p>
<p>It was like the lab was holding her hostage. She was giving everything she could to the project. She wanted no harm. At this point she needed it, she craved success. She was putting all that she had into it.</p>
<p>It still wasn’t enough. She was coming up empty.</p>
<p>Again.</p>
<p>She didn’t want to see anyone else. The only person who she had been seeing day after day was her brother. The memory of shooting him dead is seared in her brain. In that very moment she had been so sure. She was convinced she was doing it for her friends. Lena was doing it to keep them safe. Lex had to be stopped. She had pulled the trigger.</p>
<p>Kara’s voice reaches her, “Lena?”</p>
<p>She’s met with concern splashed across the superheroes face. Lena isn’t sure who she sees, Kara Danvers or Supergirl. The two people she had been so sure of in National City. She wasn’t so sure anymore.</p>
<p>Kara keeps space between them. Lena is grateful for that.</p>
<p>She holds out a tissue box to her. Lena only realizes tears were streaming down her face when her hand goes to her cheek.</p>
<p>Kara is across from her.</p>
<p>She’s met with patience even now.</p>
<p>There’s so much that she wants to tell her. She thinks that she’s bursting of all the things she would have normally told Kara. There’s the coffee shop with mind blowing danishes. She found a new dim sum restaurant which she has no one to go with to. Then there’s the loneliness. She can’t escape from that. She feels like it’s threatening to swallow her whole.</p>
<p>Her voice cracks. “I missed you.”</p>
<p>She wants to tell her how furious she is with her still. She wants to know why she had lied to her year after year. Most of all Lena wants to know why she wasn’t worth it.</p>
<p>She has all of these emotions built up within her. But it is the tears which come first. She doesn’t feel like she has the control that she’s slaved after.</p>
<p>Kara repeats the sentiment back to her.</p>
<p>She shakes her head. She closes her eyes. Even now she doesn’t get it. For the longest time Lena had always wondered what she had done to deserve a friend like Kara Danvers. Her faith was unwavering and absolute. Lena had nothing to compare it to. She thinks that she’s never had any skill with love.</p>
<p>Lena finds Kara staring back at her once she opens her eyes. Blue meets green.</p>
<p>It’s different from every night that had come before.</p>
<p>Lena needs a change.</p>
<p>When had she ever truly given herself the chance to soar?</p>
<p>Kara’s voice is soft. “You can tell me why you’re here, if you want.”</p>
<p>Even now her gentleness made it straight to her heart. There were no walls that Kara couldn’t scale.</p>
<p>She had been taught to be eloquent. It was drilled into her along with posture and table manners. It’s woven into the fabric of her being. She had been able to set that aside with Kara. She had let herself be. It was supposed to be simple. To Lena it was anything but that. She had found a way though. With Kara she had.</p>
<p>She wants her friend back, her best friend. The person who she would move mountains for. The person who she killed for. All she had wanted to do was keep her safe.</p>
<p>Lena had kept it all trapped inside. Where had that led her?</p>
<p>“Lena?”</p>
<p>She swears Kara says her name differently than everyone else. It’s like she can feel the care and the love with each letter, and then its strung together and it somehow means more. Hearing Kara say her name made her feel human. Not broken or imperfect. But a person, somebody who could be someone to someone else. Not billionaire Lena Luthor. But Lena. The woman who had a friend. There was someone out there in the world who if she knocked at her door she would open it and let her come inside. It wasn’t a matter of time or status. The greatest gift Kara had given her was the allowing her to be herself. Lena, just Lena.</p>
<p>Kara looked at her as if she was the hero.</p>
<p>It makes her cry. It’s not pretty. Her chest is wracked by sobs. She feels her entire body shake.</p>
<p>Kara moves from where she was sitting.</p>
<p>She hesitates before wrapping her arms around Lena. She waits for a rejection that doesn’t come. Lena sinks into her. Kara’s arms tighten protectively around her.</p>
<p>She becomes undone in Kara’s arms. She staves off the embarrassment and shame for another time. All she wants is to be there with the person who leaned the world to her.</p>
<p>There in that singular moment she feels safe. Not because she was being held by the girl of steel. But because Kara, her Kara had her arms around her. She heard her murmuring that she’d be okay. She felt her there with her. And Kara didn’t ask for her to be okay. She held Lena as she unraveled. It wasn’t about how she was going to put herself back together. Her best friend was there. And whatever it was between them, that was the greatest gift.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>